Any Given Sundae
by concealdontfeelputonashow
Summary: "Ummm…hi!" Anna said in the most cheerful voice she could muster. "This is going to sound weird but my uh…ex-boyfriend may or may not think that I have a fiancé who owns this place and he's gonna show up like any minute now so please pretend to be engaged to me. I swear I'll buy one of everything."
1. Chapter 1

Elsa Aren was busy preparing everything on the front counter of her ice cream parlor for the inevitable rush that happens shortly after lunch time, when the bell above the door rang and in walked an adorable red haired girl, who might have the cutest face Elsa had seen in her entire life.

' _Conceal it, don't feel it.'_ Elsa told herself, knowing full well that her aunt would still hang around her, wary of any 'sinful actions' whenever a cute girl walked into the store.

The girl came in then immediately went over to glance out the window like she was looking for something, or someone. Elsa noticed and cleared her throat loudly. The girl jumped slightly and turned to look at who was trying to get her attention, only to have to do a double take.

' _Holy crap this girl is hot!'_ Anna Delle thought, taking a minute to blatantly check out the woman in front of her. She had very nice curves from what Anna could see above the counter, and she was sure the rest of her was just as attractive. She had a nice full figure, and pale skin that looked so soft it might actually be silk. Her hair was almost a white-blonde color that she had never seen before in her life and it was pulled up into a neat bun with a few rogue pieces hanging down in her face. Which led her to this girl's eyes. They were so big and so full of emotion, and they were a vibrant shade of blue that reminded Anna of a bright summer sky. She was also blushing, which made her all the more adorable. _'Why is she blushing? Oh duh, probably because you're staring at her with what I can only imagine is an I-wanna-take-off-all-your-clothes face. Way to go genius, now it'll be even harder to sell this.'_

"Ummm…hi!" Anna said in the most cheerful voice she could muster. "This is going to sound weird but my uh…ex-boyfriend may or may not think that I have a fiancé who owns this place and he's gonna show up like any minute now so please pretend to be engaged to me. I swear I'll buy one of everything and I'm so sorry this is probably so weird for you and also I'm sorry about staring at you before and making everything awkward. Not that you're awkward, I'm awkward. You're gorgeous…Wait, what?"

Elsa had to quickly turn away and hide her smile and the light blush on her face and ran face first into her best friend Kristoff, who had just come around the counter on the other end. He raised his eyebrows at the blush on Elsa's face and looked to the redheaded girl who appeared to be rambling off more apologies, her face as red as her hair. He looked from her back to Elsa and curved his lips in a shit-eating grin that made Elsa falter as he took her by the hand and said to the redhead, "Excuse us for a moment, please."

She looked back towards the door, craning her neck to look through the windows without being seen, almost like she was paranoid someone nasty would come through it at any moment, and whispered, "Hurry up, if you don't mind."

Kristoff brought Elsa to the back corner of the counter and said as low as he could, "You should go for it, Elsa. I may not know how lesbian flirting works but she was DEFINITELY checking you out, and there were definitely not PG thoughts going through her head."

Elsa blushed even harder at his comment and breathed, almost panicked, "I can't, Kristoff. If my aunt found out she would kill me. And then her. And then probably me again. And then she would leave me all alone here, and I'm not ready for that just yet."

Kristoff was about to say something when the bell jingled and an auburn-haired man with long, thick sideburns walked in and his eyes locked onto the redhead. Kristoff made to hop the counter and muttered, "Fine, if you won't do something, I will." He walked up to the redhead and slung his arm around her shoulder like they had known each other for years and spoke in the sweetest voice Elsa had ever heard him use, "Hey, honey, what a nice surprise to see you here. I wasn't expecting to get to see you for at least a week with how busy you've been. And…hey, who's your friend here?"

At that, Anna pulled herself out of her panic and tried to match his sweet, loving tone but went a few octaves too high and just sounded like she was trying really hard to be lying. "Oh, this is a friend of my family, Hans Westergard. We were just having lunch and there was a small misunderstanding about my relationship status, so I figured he needed to meet my fiancé."

"You're engaged to her?" said Hans in a tone that indicated his disbelief. "I don't buy it for a second."

Anna glared back at him and nearly growled, "Well it's true so you can go anytime you like, Mr. Westergard. And tell my mother and father the good news as well."

He looked angry for a moment and Kristoff thought he might start yelling or something for a moment, but then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He turned and said, "Very well, my dearest Anna, but I feel as though we need to have another conversation about this later. I get the idea that your parents will not find this news very happy." And with that, he walked out of the shop.

The three of them collectively let out a breath that none of them knew they were holding as the door swung shut. They all just stood there for a minute, Anna being shocked that her plan had worked and the other two being unsure what to do now. After a few minutes of stunned silence, Elsa's aunt, Ingrid Aren, walked out of the back of the store, completely oblivious to what had just occurred. She looked from Kristoff to Anna and back, raised her eyebrow curiously, and asked "What is going on here, Mr. Bjorgman. Who is this young lady?"

For a moment, he wasn't sure why she was so interested but then he noticed his arm was still laying across her shoulders and quickly blurted, "Oh, she's just a friend of mine." He almost said more but he realized he couldn't say anything about this girl because he didn't know her.

Ms. Aren did not look like she was going to accept that answer, but thankfully Anna saved the day by jumping in. "Hi, I'm Anna Delle. It's a pleasure to meet my friend's boss, he talks about you all the time. Oh but not anything bad he's always talking about how much he loves working here and how great his boss is. It's all he talks about really, just work and ice cream, work and ice cream, work-"

"I think I get the point, Ms. Delle," Ms. Aren cut in. "It is a pleasure to meet you but I must be going, I have a few friends that invited me to join them for lunch. Elsa, I should be back before it gets too busy in here, but be prepared just in case I am delayed. Oh, and Kristoff, I do not mind your friends coming in here but I believe you have too much work to do to be standing around chatting the day away. Good day to you, Ms. Delle."

As she turned to leave, Kristoff called after her, "Don't worry, Ms. Aren. She plans on buying something." He then turned to Anna with a wicked grin before continuing at a normal volume. "I believe she said she wanted one of everything."

Anna pushed Kristoff's arm off of her shoulders. "Crap I did say that, didn't I?" She groaned and put her face in her hands before taking her debit card out of her purse and holding it out to him. She sighed, "Don't even tell me the total. Just ring it up before I change my mind."

Kristoff tentatively reached out to grab it when Elsa finally snapped out of her stunned state and shouted, "Kristoff Bjorgman, don't you dare think about charging this girl for anything!" He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and backed away awkwardly as Elsa came around the counter and smiled apologetically at Anna. "Sorry about him, he's kind of an idiot..."

Elsa continued talking, but Anna was too lost in the sound of this amazing girl's voice. _'Oh wow, I could listen to this girl talk all day. Her voice is absolutely perfect! And I was absolutely right about the rest of her. DAAAAMN girl, you got hips I could ride for days. Okay that sounded really creepy. Don't stare at her ass, Anna. Don't stare! I…oh crap she's looking at me. She stopped talking. Did she ask me a question?'_

Anna pulled herself out of her thoughts and tried to ask as nonchalantly as possible, "Sorry I didn't quite catch that. What did you say?"

Elsa chuckled a little and said, "I asked if you would like any ice cream. Just one, of course."

Anna's eyes widened and she nearly screamed, "Oh my god, you have ice cream!" She saw the blonde girl, Elsa, as she was called, raise one eyebrow in a look that Anna immediately thought had to be illegally sexy. She looked around and finally noticed that she was, in fact, in an ice cream parlor. "Oh, sorry," she said as she looked down in embarrassment. "I was so concentrated on making that jerk leave, I didn't even notice where I had walked into."

Elsa laughed out loud, making Anna's stomach do flips, before steering Anna towards the counter and asking, "So what can I get you, Anna? It was Anna, right?"

Anna excitedly played bounced up and down and squeaked, "Yeah, it's Anna, and I want whatever has the most chocolate, and add as much extra chocolate as you are legally allowed to."

For the third time in this short encounter, Elsa laughed out loud. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed this much with anyone besides Kristoff. She smirked at the redhead and said, "A big fan of chocolate, are we?" Anna started to look flustered and she was about to start rambling when Elsa continued in a whisper, "That's okay. I am, too." Anna's eyes widened and she smiled a huge radiant smile, and it was Elsa's turn to experience her stomach flipping. She swore that smile was so bright it could light up an entire building, and so warm it could melt entire glaciers in a heartbeat. She could see that smile every day and never get tired of it, especially if she was the one who put it there. _'Okay, now you're getting ahead of yourself, Elsa. You know you can't have those kind of feelings with your aunt still around. She would give me an earful if she found out.'_

Anna had been taken aback at the serene look that had fallen over Elsa's face when she smiled. She found herself blushing and looking down awkwardly, stuttering, "A-anyways, how much will that be?"

"Oh, r-right. One large triple fudge brownie ice cream with extra chocolate chips and chocolate sauce. That will be $7.57," Elsa stuttered out as Anna handed her her debit card.

As Elsa handed the debit card back along with her receipt, Anna thanked her and went to take a seat in the empty lobby. Elsa turned to walk towards the back room when Kristoff grabbed her hand, and spun her around. "Now wait a second, 'Ice Queen.' There is no way you are gonna go hide in the back when there is a cutie out here who is totally into you!" He whispered, checking to make sure said girl hadn't overheard him.

Elsa rolled her eyes at the use of her high school nickname. While she had only known Kristoff for the better part of a year, he had taken to using the nickname as soon as he found out about it. She pulled her arm out of his grasp and sighed, "I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, Kris. Really, I do. But you and I both know that I can't keep a relationship from my aunt, and she'd leave if she found out. I'm, sorry, but I'm just not ready for that yet." He looked like he was about to say something, so she put on her serious face and added, "And on top of that, Mr. Bjorgman, I believe you have a customer's order to make."

Kristoff backed off, knowing not to push her when she pulled out what he called the 'business voice.' He watched her disappear into the back room as he prepared Anna's ice cream. He knew she wouldn't be back out here for a while, but that gave him plenty of time to put his plan into action. He quickly finished the ice cream and brought it over to the redhead, who looked very excited for it.

As she dug in, he took a seat across from her and stared at her intently. She noticed around her third or fourth bite and stared right back at him. "Can I…help you?" she questioned.

His lips twitched up into the smallest smile and he stated simply, "Yes. I believe you can."

 **Author's Note: This is definitely not a one-shot. There are already more chapters in the works. It's rated M in case violence or smut happens. It may, it may not, I prefer to let the characters kind of write themselves so we'll just have to see what happens.**


	2. Chapter 2

Anna stared at Kristoff, waiting for him to tell her what he wanted. After about ten seconds of his staring, she finally snapped. "Well, out with it, already!"

He jumped at her sudden outburst, then countered, "Geez, sorry. So much for pausing for dramatic effect. Anyways, we never got introduced properly, I'm Kristoff, and that gorgeous blonde that I saw you eyeing was Elsa." Anna opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off, saying, "Oh save it, Red, you would have been less obvious if you had glued your eyes to her hips. Now, do you want a chance with her or not?"

Anna's eyes widened to the size of saucer's at that and she blushed furiously. "W-what did you say?!" she stammered, looking anywhere but at the guy across from her. "I have no idea what you're talking about. And even if I did, which I don't, she is like genetically perfect and there tons of girls that are way more attractive than me that she could date. Not that I don't think I'm attractive or anything but girls like her are on a whole other level and how do I know she's even into girls, she could be as straight as a board for all I know, and-"

"Woah, Motor Mouth, chill out," Kristoff cut in. "First of all, she is definitely not straight. And I'm going to take it by your hilarious reaction that you're interested?"

Anna eyed him quizzically, then asked, "You're serious, aren't you? Heck yeah, I'm interested in her, have you seen her? Wait no, sorry, that sounds like I'm just trying to get in her pants which I'm totally not doing. Not that I would be opposed to that, but I wouldn't date someone just to sleep with them, that is so not who I am."

Kristoff laughed deeply and shook his head. "I know, chill. You don't look like the type."

"And just what does that mean?" she shot back. "Are you some sort of love expert?"

"No," he said plainly. "But my family are kind of in the business of relationships, so I know a lot of things about people and how to read them. And you, Anna, are an open book."

She huffed and turned her head away in mock disdain, but secretly she was enjoying her banter with this shaggy-haired blonde sitting across from her. She could tell they were gonna be great friends. _'Oh, I just love making new friends! It's always so exciting, and this dude is a riot,'_ Anna thought. _Plus, he's gonna get me a date with that blonde hottie? You are my new best friend, Kristoff Bjorgman.'_

"Sorry, but the position of my best friend is currently taken," he chuckled. She had said that last part out loud by accident. "Although the position of my best friends' girlfriend is unfilled, if you care to hear what I have to say."

"Okay but why are you talking to me if Elsa wants a date with me?" she asked. "Is she super shy or something? 'Cuz she was talking to me just fine at the counter, although that would be super cute if she like sent you over here to ask me out for her. That's what happened, isn't it?"

Kristoff sighed, running a hand through his hair. "No, that's not it," he started. "She…I don't want to like tell you her personal information or anything, just know that she can be hesitant about opening up to people, and if you do get her to go out with you, you'll have to push a little bit to get her to open up. Just don't push too hard or you'll probably never hear from her again."

Anna pursed her lips in thought for a moment before replying, "Okay, how do I get her to go out with me? And more importantly, why are you telling me all this? We just met not ten minutes ago."

Kristoff chuckled hollowly and looked towards the back door where Elsa would most likely emerge from soon. "Because she deserves a chance at happiness, and since she won't do something about it, I made it my job to see that it happens."

Anna could only stare in awe at his dedication to his friend. It made her tear up a little bit, and she couldn't help the 'AWW' that came up.

He looked back at her blushing, and stammered, "Hey, it's not cute. I'm her best friend. It's my job to make sure she's happy and make fun of her. That's like best friends 101." She chuckled at his embarrassment, but before she could make fun of him any for it, he continued, "But anyways the plan to get her to go out with you is simple. Leave your number in the tip jar before you leave, maybe write a cute note with it or something, whatever you can come up with. I'll take over from there. If she hasn't called you by Sunday, come back in to the store around eleven-thirty a.m. It'll be closed but I'll be here to do maintenance. We can discuss the next part of my plan then. Can you do that?"

She paused to check her schedule to make sure she would be free, then nodded. "Yup. I can do that."

"Good," he said, getting up from the table. "Then I have to get back to work, because we should start getting customers soon. And if you're quick about the note and get it done before Elsa comes back out, I'll replace your ice cream, 'cuz it kinda melted while we were talking."

She looked down to find a bowl of chocolate soup in front of her and frowned, trying to think of something to leave with her number quickly so she could get more ice cream without having to pay for it. Suddenly, she had a wonderful idea. She reached into her purse and pulled out her receipt from the ice cream, a pen, and her bright red lipstick. When she was finished she walked up to the counter and Kristoff eyed her now red lips in confusion as she slipped her note into the tip jar and smirked. "That should do the trick. Now then, I believe you owe me some ice cream."

He looked her dead in the eyes as he handed her the ice cream and said, "Good luck. You're gonna need it."

She gave him a short nod before taking the ice cream and walking out of the shop. _'I really hope she texts me. The more Kristoff said about her, the more curious I became. She seems really sweet and caring. And not to mention those hips! Anna, you have an obsession and it needs to stop.'_ She looked down at her ice cream and realized the name of the store was on the cup and she had never bothered to look. "Huh. Any Given Sundae. That's cute," she chuckled and walked cheerfully away from the shop until she realized that the only place to go now was back home, where her parents would be waiting for her. Her giddiness was replaced with cold dread as she trudged down the streets of her hometown, Helia, Oregon. "Well, I suppose I had to face them sooner or later."

Back at the shop, Kristoff was gathering the dishes from the morning cleaning in a bin to take to the back. As he picked it up, Elsa finally emerged, probably having heard the bell and guessing that she was safe. He immediately made his way towards the back room and smirked at her, saying, "Hey Elsa, I think that redhead left a tip for you. Anna, was it?"

She quickly turned and saw something that was clearly not money in the tip jar. She whipped around to scold Kristoff, but he had disappeared into the back room already. She hesitantly walked over to the tip jar and pulled out the slip of paper. It read: _'Elsa. What a pretty name. It suits you. You should call me so I have an excuse to say it again. XXX-XXXX'_ The note was ended with a winking smiley face, and across the bottom of the receipt was the imprint of Anna's lips as she kissed it with her bright red lipstick. Elsa blushed furiously and momentarily forgot about her aunt and just imagined going on a date with this girl. _'It would probably be really fun,'_ she tried to rationalize with herself. _'And it's not like we'd get into a relationship on the spot. What's the harm in one date?'_

Just then her aunt burst through the door, clearly furious. For a moment, Elsa was afraid she had somehow seen the note but she quickly realized that wasn't possible. She also remembered her aunt saying she was going to go out for lunch and that wasn't even half an hour ago. She was about to ask why she was back so soon when her aunt noticed her blushing and her eyes zeroed in on the note in her hand. "And what is this?" she asked, curious but slightly cautious.

Just then, Kristoff swooped back in from the back room, and grabbed the note from Elsa. "Well, Ms. Aren, it looks like the attractive young man that came in here while I was doing dishes has left his phone number for Elsa."

She clapped her hands together and squealed, "Oh that's just marvelous! I thought you would never get over that…phase. From the way you were blushing, dear, I can only assume he's quite the charmer. I assume you're going to go out with him, yes?"

Elsa looked to Kristoff, silently pleading for his help. He looked back with confusion. Clearly, he would be no help. "U-um…well, I don't know, Aunt Ingrid. It's just getting to be summer so we'll probably be getting very busy here and it would be rude to try to hold a relationship with someone while I spend so much of my time here at the store." It was a crappy excuse but it was the best she could come up with.

Ms. Aren looked at her suspiciously, but then shrugged in defeat. "Oh well, it's your choice. In any case, we can discuss this later. For now, we should prepare for our customers."

Just then, the bell dinged, indicating the arrival of their first real customer of the day, and it just got progressively busier after that. By the time they closed the shop at six, Elsa and Kristoff were exhausted. Thankfully they hadn't switched to their summer hours quite yet or they would have been open until eight o'clock.

As they locked the doors and headed out, Elsa told her aunt that she was going to hang out with Kristoff so she wouldn't need a ride home from her. And while she didn't have anything against hanging out with her best friend, she mostly said it to get out of her aunt bugging her about the 'boy' that left the phone number. Ms. Aren merely shrugged, bade them goodnight, and left, saying something about having to go find the friends that bailed out of lunch with her.

As Kristoff neared his car with Elsa following behind him, he questioned her. "So what's with not getting a ride from your aunt? I don't care if you come chill for a bit, we just didn't have plans to hang out is all. Unless we did, in which case, ignore the question altogether."

"No, we didn't. And if you're busy you can just take me home, I just didn't want to ride home with her in case she tried to bring up the 'boy' who left his phone number. Thanks for the bailout by the way. I don't know what I would've said if you hadn't stepped in."

Elsa climbed into the car as Kristoff chuckled. "You could try a lie. It worked out well for me."

She glared pointedly at him and muttered, "You know I don't like lying to her…"

He rolled his eyes and started the ignition as he climbed in. "Well we both know you aren't gonna tell her the truth. In any case, maybe you should text Anna. See if she wants to hang out." With that, he handed her the note he had swiped earlier and set the car in motion towards his apartment.

She snatched the note and shoved it into her pocket. "Drop it, Kris. You know that I can't."

"No, I don't know that, Els," He snapped. He was trying very hard not to yell at her, but he knew she couldn't keep going like this. "We've had this conversation a million times, and I always let it go, but this time it's different, and I'm not going to give up. Not when you actually seem like you're interested in someone. I know that you're afraid of your aunt. I also know that you want to go see this girl. You want happiness, and, damnit, you deserve it. Ms. Aren is a bitch if she can't see that you would be happier if you could be yourself. I know she's your aunt and I mean no disrespect, but it's the truth. You could run the store without her. You could run YOUR store without her. You have a Master's degree in business management, Elsa. You're a fucking genius. If YOU can't run a fucking ice cream parlor, then who the fuck can?"

Elsa stared at him, eyes wide and mouth agape. She was in shock for nearly a minute before she finally regained her power of speech. "I have known you for a year now, give or take, and I see you nearly every day, and I have never once heard you swear." She looked down at her lap and sighed. "You must really be upset with me."

She looked like she was about to cry, so Kristoff pulled over in the nearest parking lot. As soon as the truck was in park, she flung herself into his shoulder and started sobbing. "I-I'm s-sorry, Kristoff. I just…I'm not strong enough to l-lose Aunt Ingrid, too. Not s-s soon after…"

She trailed off, but Kristoff already knew that she was talking about her parents. He never really got the full story, just that they had died about three years ago, and it nearly caused her to drop out of college. "Hey, Elsa. It's alright. I know you don't wanna lose her, she's family. I get it. But I'm not asking you to go confess your love to this girl in front of your aunt or run off and get married or something crazy. You just met her today. Just go spend time with her, see if you even like her. If your aunt finds out, and that's a big if, just tell her she's a friend. Which is the truth anyway. Even if you want to date her, you still have to be friends with her to get along. I'll back you up, say the three of us always hang out together. Just…live, Els. That's all I'm asking you to do."

Slowly, her sobs faded and she sank back into the passenger seat. She wiped her nose, sniffled a little bit, then smiled at her best friend. "Thanks, Kristoff. I appreciate how much you do for me. I'd be lost without you. And I promise I will think about texting her, but just to hang out, not for a date."

He put the truck back into gear and said, "Hey no problem. It's kind of my job. And thinking about it is all I ask." He turned his attention to the road and looked like he was deep in thought for a minute. He finally turned his head towards her a little and said, "Let me tell you what my father has always told me about love: 'There is beauty in love, but also great danger. Fear will be your enemy.' Don't give in to your fear, Elsa, because then love will only hurt you."

That really hit home for Elsa. She took it to heart and she thought about it during the whole ride back to Kristoff's place. _'Fear will be my enemy. Hmm. I suppose I can't hide from Aunt Ingrid forever. She'll find out eventually. I think maybe it IS time I stop being afraid. I should text this girl, this…Anna. She WAS really cute. And she was definitely checking me out, no doubts there. If worst comes to worst, I can always just stop talking to her. I would hate to do that to some innocent girl, though…What should I do, father?'_

She was pulled out of her thoughts when they arrived at Kristoff's apartment. They got out of the truck and Elsa paused and stared ahead with a look of determination on her face. "You go on ahead, I'll be up in a sec. I just need to make a phone call."

He grinned and headed towards the front doors. "Alright, I'll see you upstairs. Go get her, champ."

He gave her a thumbs up as she rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone and the note. She took a deep breath and dialed the number. On the first ring, she was confident.

On the second ring, she was sure she could do this.

On the third ring, she was starting to doubt this plan.

By the fourth ring, she was hoping that maybe Anna wouldn't answer and she could say she tried and give up on this.

Unfortunately, near the end of the fifth ring, she heard a faded, "Hello?"

"Hello, Anna? This is Elsa, from the ice cream parlor. I was wondering if you were free Tuesday evening." Her voice was calm, but inside her mind, doubt was rampaging like a cat in the middle of the night.

This was only amplified by the momentary lack of response on the other end as she heard things being moved around frantically. Finally, Anna said, "Sorry, I had to check my schedule for the week. What's today, Saturday? So that's three days…No, I'm not busy, why?"

Anna's voice sounded off. Even after only meeting her once, she could tell that this was typically a cheerful, happy girl. Even with the pep in her voice from hearing back from Elsa, there was still a sadness in it. It sounded almost dejected. "Anna, are you alright? I know I don't really know you, you just seem a little down. And if it's none of my business and I'm intruding on a personal matter, please just say the word and I'll leave it alone."

Anna was truly touched by Elsa's caring nature but she couldn't ruin her night with problems that are frankly her own to deal with. "I'm fine. I just got into a small fight with my parents is all. No big deal."

Elsa could tell that was at least partially a lie, but she dropped it, not wanting to pry into the personal life of somehow who is essentially a stranger. "Well, alright then. I was just wondering if you wanted to…hang out? I don't really know what that entails, to be quite honest. We could go…get dinner? Or is that a date? Where is the line between platonic hanging out and dating?"

Anna giggled at this girl's adorable rambling, and smiled for the first time since she got home. "Why don't we get something to eat with no particular commitment to it being platonic or romantic and just see what happens?"

Elsa blushed at Anna's adorable giggle and then blushed even harder at the word 'romantic.' "Y-yes that sounds lovely. I'll meet you on Tuesday at The Gilded Lotus at…seven-thirty then?"

Anna smirked as she got a wicked idea and said, "Sure. It's a date. Can't wait, babe."

And then she hung up, leaving a flustered Elsa on the sidewalk as she blushed a deep crimson.

After she had returned her breathing to normal, she thought, _'That wasn't so hard. Now all I have to do is make sure Kristoff doesn't let me cancel in the next three days. Easy.'_

She groaned loudly as she made her way upstairs to Kristoff's door. As she opened the door, she said, "Kristoff, do you have any alcohol? I'm gonna need it."

 **Author's Note: Wow, overnight the first chapter got several hundred views and almost twenty followers O.o I did not expect that at all, so thanks for reading and don't worry this will probably not be a short fic ^.^ And all reviews are welcome, either praise or critique, I always want feedback on my work. So, I hope you liked this chapter and know that the next one is already in the works if not done by the time I post this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Anna slowly made her way home after leaving her note for Elsa, hoping that she would hear from her soon, but from what Kristoff said it was pretty unlikely. It was a shame she couldn't just stay at the ice cream shop all day, but she knew she had to face her parents eventually, so on she moped towards home, knowing that there was no where she could run to where her parents couldn't find her. Knowing that she had to go home did not, however, stop her from going into any and every store she had even the tiniest excuse to possibly go into along the way.

' _I'm sure giving them a little extra time to cool off after that Hans jerk broke the news to them that I'm 'engaged' to Kristoff is a good idea,'_ she tried to rationalize with herself as she walked into the third antique store she found. She knew she wasn't going to buy anything. _'Who knows? Maybe I'll find a nice gift to give to them, or maybe a gift for Hans' father. After all, I was a little rude to him, and I'm sure his father isn't a huge lying jerk like he is. He's probably a very nice…CEO of a large company.'_

Anna groaned and walked out of the store and down the last few streets to her home. It wasn't a mansion or anything, although her friends all insisted otherwise. It was just a large, three story house with a nice…security gate, enclosed swimming pool, and a garden that's a little over an acre. _'Crap, I live in a mansion, don't I? But it's not like we have servants! Well, okay, we have a chef and a doorman, and a couple of guards that run the gate, not to mention the nannies from when I was younger… Damn. My friends can never know.'_

As she approached and the guard let her through the gate, she saw her father standing on the front steps, staring at her impassively. As she approached, she opened her mouth to say something but was silenced by a raising of his hand. "Inside," he commanded, his tone betraying any sense neutrality he had tried to achieve. He abruptly turned and walked inside, expecting her to follow.

Anna hesitated for a moment before she followed him, resisting the urge to just run away right now. However, she glanced at the guards and realized they probably wouldn't let her out until her parents were through with her. _'Great, now I'm a prisoner while they yell at me. That's okay, I can do this. They can't do anything to me. I'm ready. I can deal with yelling. I was BORN ready. Okay, calm yourself. Yelling is what got you into this mess in the first place.'_

Her rambling thoughts were cut off by the sight of not two, but four people in her living room. Her parents were there, obviously. Her mother was sitting on one couch, hands in her lap and looking disappointed. Her father was standing across the room by the fireplace, not looking at her. Across from her mother on the other couch sat Hans, looking so innocent it made Anna want to punch his lights out. Next to him sat an older man, around her parents' age, with the same sideburns as Hans. She could only assume him to be Frederick Westergard, Hans' father.

All eyes were on her as she entered the room and took a seat in the armchair nearest to her. She looked around awkwardly, waiting for someone to speak, but after a minute the silence became too much for her. "Okay, so I may have overreacted a tiny bit, but come on you guys, this is ridiculous. Say something!"

Her father whipped around at that and nearly screamed, "You want me to say something?! Should I start with the disrespect you've shown Mr. Westergard and his son? Or maybe-"

Luckily, she was saved from his tirade when Hans stood up and said, "Mr. Delle, please. There's no need to shout. You'll only upset her." He turned to look at Anna with a smile so sweet that she almost forgot what had happened earlier that day. "And that's the last thing I would want," he finished, still smiling.

' _My hero,'_ Anna thought dryly, wondering what the auburn-haired man could be up to this time.

Hans returned to his seat and leaned forward to gently grab Anna's hand and in that sickly sweet voice, he said, "You see, Anna, my father has somewhat of a reputation to uphold and that reputation extends to his children as well. The scene you made in the restaurant earlier has started to cause a bit of an uproar since the press figured out that it was me who-"

"Oh, I made a scene?!" she snapped, rising from her seat and snatching her hand away. She had seen quite enough of his fake charm. "Coming from the man who proposed to me the day we met, that is just rich. What did you expect me to say?"

Now her father jumped back in, still angry but had managed to bring his voice down to a reasonable level. "Well we certainly didn't expect you to shout some lies about being engaged to someone else and then storm out!"

"Those were lies, weren't they, dear?" her mother chimed in, looking just a little concerned.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Of course it was a lie, mother! Do you think I would hide an engagement from you? I just…panicked, okay? I was a little freaked out by the man I had just met proposing to me!"

Mr. Westergard stood up and sighed. "Well, it seems that she truly meant no harm, and there's nothing that can be done about it now, so I suppose that is that. In any case, I believe that your daughter is not quite the caliber of woman you claimed her to be, and it seems as though she has no interest in my son. I shall take my leave, now, I have business to attend to. Come along, Hans."

With that, he stood up and left, Hans trailing behind him. Anna wasn't sure she if she should be thrilled that they're gone or insulted that Mr. Westergard didn't believe she was worthy of Hans. "Well that went a little better than expected," she muttered to herself.

Mr. Delle cleared his throat, making Anna look up at him. "Don't think this conversation is over just because they've left, young lady. You are lucky that Mr. Westergard is so reasonable, or else this could have been seriously detrimental to our family reputation."

"What reputation?" Anna shot back, still frustrated at her parents at putting her through all his. "Being the descendants of someone who did something useful like a hundred years ago and sitting on the money ever since? People don't know who we are and, frankly, I don't think they care."

"We are known in many circles, Anna," her mother answered. "Just because we aren't in the general public's eye doesn't mean we don't have a reputation to uphold. I think it would be best if you went to hang out with your friends for the night so we can all cool off. And while you are away, you would do well to remember that while you live under this roof, there are certain expectations for you to follow. If you find them not to your liking, I remind you that you are twenty-two years old and have no obligation to stay here, nor do we have an obligation to allow you to do so. Goodnight, Anna."

Her parents walked out of the room, leaving a dumbstruck Anna to fall back onto the chair. _'Did they just threaten to kick me out?! Holy crap, I knew they would be angry, but I never thought they would…No Anna, get it together. You're fine. Just don't step a single toe out of line until this blows over. It'll be easy.'_

She got up and walked towards the door, dialing her best friend's phone number as she did. "I'm leaving then, I guess," she called into the house. "Not like, for good or anything, just for the night. I'll be back tomorrow, probably, or maybe the next day. You know how Rapunzel can get those crazy ideas that keep us occupied for days. Not that I'm planning on being gone for days, just that…it can get crazy." She whispered the last part to herself, part of her knowing that nobody was listening to her, and that stung more than any amount of yelling.

She walked out the front door and pressed her phone to her ear just as her best friend, Rapunzel, picked up. "Hey, Punzie, I'm coming over for a day or two if that's okay with you. I had somewhat of a disagreement with my parents, and I don't think they wanna see me right now…"

Rapunzel laughed and shouted, "A 'disagreement with your parents?' Really, Anna, is that what you're going with? Your lunch date with whatshisname is all over the internet, including the part where you yell nonsense about being engaged already and run out of the restaurant! I can't believe your parents didn't kill you!"

Anna dropped her keys as she neared the driver's side door of her car. "Now, when you say 'all over the internet,' what are we talking here?" Her voice was shaking slightly as she bent to pick up her keys.

"Anna," Rapunzel deadpanned. "I have seen at least a dozen memes of your rambling in the last half hour. This shit is crazy."

Anna just about started crying at the sound of her being a meme, but she knew she could deal with that later. Right now she just wanted to go lament with her best friend. "Crap. I'll have to deal with that eventually, I suppose. I'll be over in like 20 minutes, alright Punzie?"

Rapunzel's voice became light-hearted once again as she responded, "Yeah, sure. Door's unlocked. You know the drill."

With that, Anna hung up and sped over to Rapunzel's apartment, stopping to buy as much chocolate as two humans could ingest along the way.

When she arrived, she walked past the living room and towards the kitchen, smelling the heavenly scent that could only come from her favorite thing in the world, 'Rapunzel's Comfort Food Pie.' It was essentially just a graham cracker pie crust filled with anything and everything that helps to dull sadness, from ice cream to cookies to brownies to just straight chocolate. Anna stared wide-eyed at it, hoping it wasn't an illusion or a hallucination.

"I figured you needed one after the day you've had," Rapunzel said as Anna walked into the kitchen. She had her back turned, standing over the stove cooking something that smelled almost as delicious as the heavenly gift sitting on the table. "Oh, and I'm cooking up some stir-fry for dinner, I know it's your favorite."

Anna looked like she was about to cry as she sat down at the table and sighed. "You are just too amazing, Rapunzel. Like, seriously, you have got to be my best friend in the entire world. Which you already knew, of course. How else would you know when I needed sadness pie and stir-fry? Or that I even like those things? You wouldn't, I guess. Oh, god, where would my life be without you, Punzie? I would be dead, I would have died of sadness without you in my life. You are a goddess and I'm going to start praising the ground you walk on."

Rapunzel just rolled her eyes at Anna calling it 'sadness pie.' "Okay I think you're getting a little carried away there, Anna. And for the last time it's called Comfort Food Pie. Get it right, or none for you."

She stuck her tongue out at Anna as the redhead glared holes into her back. Soon enough, the stir-fry was served up on two plates and she joined Anna at the table. "Seriously, though, I wouldn't withhold chocolate from you, especially after the day you had. Mostly because I fear for my safety if I were to try."

Anna laughed at that and then shrugged. "Hey, I can't help it that I had to deal with some douchebag all day. Man, that guy is a jerk. Where does he get off, proposing to me like that? And my parents. Don't even get me started on them. They were there, Punzie, like they had all planned it and they wanted to jump out and start taking pictures, which some people did. And then they tell me that I'M the one the fucked up? Like what the actual fuck? And then, to top it all off, they threatened to kick me out if I don't start 'behaving,' and that freaked me the fuck out. Where would I go, what would I do? It's not like they'd give me money or anything and I don't have a job. I'm scared, Punzie…"

Rapunzel blinked a few times, trying to catch up with the emotional twists and turns the conversation just took. She reached and pulled Anna into a tight hug. "It's okay, Anna, I'm sure they were just posturing to try to make you fall in line. I don't think they would actually kick you out with nothing. And even if they did, you know that you are always welcome here, job or no job."

After a few minutes, Anna calmed down and Rapunzel sat back in her chair. "Thanks, Punzie. I really do appreciate that and I know you'll always have my back, it was just scary to hear my mother say it…"

Anna suddenly remembered the other part of her day and perked up. "Today actually wasn't a total loss, though. I may or may not have met this really cute blonde that works in an ice cream shop across town, and I may or may not have left my number in the tip jar."

"Oooh, sounds exciting," Rapunzel said, giggling at her best friend's excitement. "Does this mystery blonde have a name?"

Anna's eyes lit up as she started thinking about Elsa again, and she nodded enthusiastically. "Her name is Elsa, and someone who claims to be her best friend is trying to set me up with her, which I am totally all for because she is HOT."

Rapunzel smiled and encouraged Anna to continue. "So how did you meet her? Weren't you, like, with Hans all day?"

Anna started fiddling with her braids and stammered, "Ah, well you see…"

She went on to fill Rapunzel in on everything that had happened at the ice cream shop, and then with her parents back home. When she was finished, Rapunzel was laying on the floor laughing hysterically. "I'm sorry, Anna, I know the thing with your parents is serious, but I cannot believe you did that to those poor ice cream shop employees! I'm surprised they didn't call the police and tell them there was a crazy person in the store. And Hans actually bought that? What a moron, I would never in a million years buy that story!"

Rapunzel's fit of laughter went on for another few minutes before Anna finally started getting annoyed and slightly embarrassed. "Alright, Punzie, enough. I know it was crazy but what choice did I have? I was kind of running away from crazy, so I figured I needed something equally crazy to get rid of him."

Rapunzel started to come down from her high, and got back into her seat. "I'm sorry, it was just so funny. And hey, it worked, and possibly got you a date, so I suppose it all worked out. Still, I'm glad you got rid of him, even though I would not believe that story coming from anyone but you."

They ate the rest of their meal, chatting about whatever had been going on since they had seen each other last week. Then they migrated to the living room to watch some shitty movies with the sadness pie in hand. It was gone within twenty minutes.

Several hours later, they were zoned out watching some bad slasher film, with Rapunzel's legs stretched out across Anna's lap on the couch. They were both about to drift off when Anna's phone started to ring. Anna groaned, trying to reach her pocket, but to no avail. "Punzie, get your legs off of me, I need to answer my phone," she said, trying to push said legs off her lap.

"Noooo," Rapunzel groaned. "Ignore your phone and let me sleep. I've been up since like four in the morning."

Anna started to extricate herself from underneath the blonde while trying to dig her phone out of her pocket, when suddenly Rapunzel leaped across the couch. She reached for the phone, and looked at the screen. "See, it's just a random number, I'm just gonna ignore it."

Anna panicked and lunged at her best friend, grabbing her phone but rolling off the couch with Rapunzel on top of her. "Wait, what if it's Elsa! You could be ignoring her call."

Rapunzel landed on top of a face down Anna and sleepily groaned, "It's not Elsa, but if it makes you feel better, answer it. I'm already awake."

Anna held the phone at an awkward angle away from her face due to her being pinned to the floor by her idiot of a best friend, but she managed to press the accept button on her screen and said, "Hello?"

Then that heavenly voice sounded near Anna's ear. "Hello, Anna? It's Elsa, from the ice cream parlor. I was wondering if you were free Tuesday evening."

Anna flung Rapunzel off of her and ignored the tired "Hey!" that was shot her way as she scrambled to check her schedule, though she would cancel almost any plans to hang out with such a hottie. She tried to be quick because she could tell Elsa was extremely nervous. _'Though, I have to admit, you work fast Mr. Bjorgman. From what you said, I didn't expect her to call me so quickly. Props.'_

Finally, Anna found scheduling notebook at the bottom of her purse and opened it up. "Sorry, I had to check my schedule for the week. What's today, Saturday? So that's three days…No, I'm not busy, why?"

Suddenly, Elsa's tone changed and her voice got a little bit softer. "Anna, are you alright? I know I don't really know you, you just seem a little down. And it it's none of my business and I'm intruding on a personal matter, please just say the word and I'll leave it alone."

Anna figured she must still sound a little upset by the events at her house earlier, which she was, but it wasn't Elsa's problem. They had only just met, after all. "I'm fine," she lied. "I just got into a small fight with my parents is all. No big deal."

She could tell that Elsa didn't buy it, but luckily she didn't press the issue. "Well alright then," Elsa replied. "I was just wondering if you wanted to…hang out? I don't really know what that entails, to be quite honest. We could go…get dinner? Or is that a date? Where is the line between platonic hanging out and dating?"

Anna help but giggle at the blonde's adorable rambling. She was clearly very nervous. _'Holy crap, she rambles, too? How much more attractive can somebody get?'_ Anna thought to herself as she contemplated how to respond. "Why don't we get something to eat with no particular commitment to it being platonic or romantic and just see what happens?"

Elsa paused for a moment before she stammered, "Y-yes that sounds lovely. I'll meet you on Tuesday at the Gilded Lotus at…seven-thirty, then?"

Anna got a wonderful idea and decided to just go for it before she second-guessed herself. "Sure. It's a date. Can't wait babe," she said with a slight lilt in her voice.

Then she hung up, blushing as hard at her own words as she guessed Elsa probably did. She turned around to find Rapunzel smirking at her, now fully awake. "What? Don't give me that look, you heard the conversation. It totally isn't a date," Anna stated as calmly as she could.

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow at her oblivious best friend, and chuckled. "You clearly don't know the first thing about women, because that woman totally wants to go on a date with you, she's just…afraid. Of what, I'm not sure, but she only didn't want to call it a date, because it would make her too nervous to go through with it. But she is definitely into you, that much is certain, so you had better make the best of this opportunity if you like her, 'cause from what you told me, she is the skittish type."

Anna looked scared, thinking of all the ways she could scare Elsa away on their date. "What do I do, Punzie? Help me 'wow' her and keep me from scaring her away."

Rapunzel beckoned Anna towards the kitchen and the gears in her mind started turning, trying to think of ways to help her best friend out. "Well, for starters, don't try anything crazy like kissing her. It might work out for you, but there's a good chance she'll get freaked out. I'm only guessing because I don't' know anything about this girl except what you told me about your one interaction with her. Do you know if she has a profile on any social media that we can use for reconnaissance?

Anna laughed at the idea of creeping on her date's social media profiles as the blonde rummaged through her cabinets for something. "I don't even know her last name, Punzie. Just where she works. It might be hard to find her, even if she has any."

Rapunzel let out a soft hum as she thought about it further. Finally she screamed, "Aha! There you are!" She pulled several bottles of alcohol out of the back of one of her cabinets and gave Anna a devious grin. "We can work on a plan of attack tomorrow, but for now we have to celebrate!"

She started mixing drinks with a finesse Anna wasn't even sure she had, but a few minutes later she handed Anna some kind of mixed drink and held up her own in celebration. "Here's to your first date since we graduated college!"

Anna glared at the blonde. "You know, just because some of us have had a boyfriend since high school doesn't mean that you need to rub it in my face."

Rapunzel glared right back at her and deadpanned, "Just drink your alcohol, you prude."

Anna stuck her tongue out and put her cup to her lips but she couldn't resist teasing the blonde a little more so she whispered, "Whatever, slut."

And then she bolted out of the room, Rapunzel right on her heels.

 **Author's Note: This would have been done yesterday but I had a lot of trouble decided how I wanted the scene with Anna's parents to play out, so I rewrote it several times. Also I just want to say I am still amazed at how many followers this story has already. It's really flattering, and thank you guys for reading and I hope you enjoyed this Anna-centric chapter ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, this chapter took me forever. I am really sorry about how long this one took me, I've been really distracted and this was just a really weird handful of scenes to write. But I appreciate anyone who is patient enough to have not given up on this story, and hopefully updates won't take as long after this. And don't worry, there will be much fluff coming in the upcoming few chapters with a slight tinge of angst. So anyways, here's chapter four ^.^**

Elsa awoke and lazily looked around, immediately recognizing that she wasn't in her apartment. She sat up and looked around, momentarily freaking out before she realized she was in Kristoff's apartment. She then proceeded to freak out because she had woken up in Kristoff's bed and had no recollection of anything after she had started drinking the night before.

' _Calm yourself, Elsa. Kristoff is your best friend. He would never take advantage of you like that,'_ she thought, rubbing her head and getting up to go search her best friend's bathroom for a painkiller of some kind. Her head felt like it was exploding. _'He probably just let me have the bed because I was so drunk.'_

Almost as if in answer to her thoughts, she heard snoring coming from the living room. Peeking her head out of the bedroom door, she saw the blonde man sprawled out across his large couch, one arm over his face. She looked to the coffee table next to him and saw what had to be at least 15 empty beer bottles as well as what appeared to be a completely empty bottle of vodka. Just the sight of all the bottles had her head throbbing in pain again.

She tiptoed across the apartment as best as she could, so as to not wake Kristoff, and made it to the bathroom after tripping on a stray bottle. She found a bottle of aspirin and quickly downed four of them, praying that they would start to work soon. She groaned loudly as she felt her stomach begin to churn at the glass of water she had taken the pills with. Luckily, the toilet was nearby, and she avoided making a mess on the floor.

Unfortunately, she now had to take more aspirin if she wanted this headache to be gone.

"Coffee helps," came a voice from behind her. She spun around to see Kristoff standing in the door of the bathroom, nursing his own headache. She shot him a confused look before he continued. "Your loud vomiting woke me up. I came to make sure you were alright and I saw the bottle on the counter there. It didn't take long to put two and two together. Get cleaned up and I'll make some coffee."

With that, he walked out of the bathroom, leaving Elsa to rinse her mouth and use the restroom before making her way to the kitchen table with the bottle of aspirin gripped tightly in her hand. She growled at Kristoff as he pried the bottle away from her and he just laughed before setting a mug in front of her. "Just drink the coffee and see if that stays down. Then we'll see about the aspirin. Seriously, Els, it's like you've never been drunk before."

Elsa blushed and quickly busied herself with fixing up her coffee with cream and sugar. "N-not really, no. At least, n-not that drunk," she managed to stammer out. She hated admitting embarrassing things like that, even to her best friend.

He laughed once again, a little too loudly this time, and Elsa groaned and began rubbing her forehead again. "Why does that not surprise me? In fact, I shouldn't have expected any different from you, Miss Ice Queen." She barely managed to glare at him before she returned to sipping on her coffee. She was in too much pain to be mad at him right now.

She sat with her head resting on the table, trying to remember anything that happened last night. She couldn't remember and thought about checking her phone to see if she had made any calls in her drunken stupor. She sat up, about to ask where her phone was, when she saw her best friend holding it out to her. She looked at the snowflake case he had bought her for her last birthday, then back to him with confusion written clearly across her face. "Why do you have my phone?"

He cleared his throat a few times before he answered, a little too calmly for her liking, "I took it from you last night after you sent a few texts and tried to call your aunt."

Her heart leapt into her throat as her breathing quickened. _'My aunt?! Oh god, what did I say to her? And who did I text?! The only numbers I have are Kristoff's and Aunt Ingrid's. Oh and I guess I have…'_ Her thoughts trailed off as she realized the implications of that. She nearly lunged across the table for her phone, but Kristoff was too quick and pulled it back.

He got up out of his chair and slowly put his hands up. "Listen, Elsa. I need you to not freak out on me here. I am going to give you your phone, but I need to tell you a few things before I do. First, you did not call your aunt. I stopped you from doing that. Second, you did text Anna, but-"

Her face blanked and she launched herself at Kristoff, desperate to find out what she had said to the redhead, hoping she hadn't scared her off in some desperate attempt at drunken flirting. She was faster than him this time, and snatched her phone out of his hand. Her whole body was shaking as she unlocked her phone. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Kristoff was slowly backing away towards his bedroom, but she paid him no mind.

Kristoff heard her scream "WHAT THE FUCK, KRISTOFF?!" just as he slammed and locked his bedroom door. No sooner than the lock clicked into place did Elsa begin banging on the door furiously. "OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, BJORGMAN! HOW COULD YOU LET ME DO THAT?! THAT GIRL IS GONNA THINK I'M SOME KIND OF SLUT OR WORSE!"

"Calm down, Elsa," he shot back, opening the door a crack. She was staring at her phone screen and starting to hyperventilate. He opened it all the way and put a hand on her shoulder. "If you had bothered to read any further, I already told her you were drunk, so I'm sure she doesn't think anything of the sort."

Elsa sighed heavily and tried to calm her breathing. "Well, what's done is done, I suppose. I can't exactly take it back, so I'll just have to hope she…enjoyed it, I guess?" She felt herself blushing at the thought and another train of thought quickly entered her mind. "Kristoff…?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, what's up?" he replied tentatively.

She turned the phone to show it to him. "Does…does it look good at least?"

Now it was Kristoff's turn to blush as he stared at a picture of Elsa without a shirt on. Thankfully, even while blackout drunk she had the decency to leave her bra on. And Kristoff had to admit, the angle and lighting were both very flattering to her body, and the seductive smirk on her face would leave anyone a drooling mess. He quickly looked away to avoid staring too long. Elsa seemed to pick up on his flustered state and blushed even harder, pulling her phone back around and stuttering, "S-sorry, that was probably really awkward for you…"

Kristoff took a deep breath in than back out slowly, and replied as coolly as he could, "No, it's fine. I'm your best and, no offence, only friend, so I'm totally fine with helping you out here. I was just not expecting it is all. It looks good, I'm sure it left Anna drooling over her phone. Just don't make it awkward and try to apologize for it. She'll think you regret sending it to her, and you know you don't, so don't even try to deny it."

For what seemed like the millionth time that morning, Elsa sighed. "I suppose you're right. I shouldn't make a big deal out of it, it's not like I was naked or anything, just topless. It could have been a lot worse," she said, finally relaxing. She looked at her phone for another minute, contemplating something. "Can I ask you one more question, Kris?"

"Yeah, anything, Els," he said. He quickly remembered where her last question led and added, "Though please warn me if it involves you in any state of nudity."

She blushed furiously again and glared at him. "No, it does not," she deadpanned. She looked around nervously for a second before finally spitting out, "Is it weird if I text her, just like to chat or something? Like a little 'Good morning, how are you?' type thing?"

He laughed loudly and put his hand on her shoulder, smiling broadly. "No, you big goofball, it isn't weird. You are absolutely allowed to have a conversation with the girl you're going on a date with."

She pushed his arm off of her and quizzically asked, "What are you smiling about?"

He walked away towards the kitchen. "Oh, nothing, Elsa. Nothing at all. Why don't I cook us some breakfast, if your stomach feels up to it, that is."

Just then, her stomach grumbled loudly, causing Kristoff to laugh once again. He was much too happy this morning for her liking. "I'm gonna use your shower," she grumbled, trudging towards the bathroom. "I feel absolutely disgusting."

He shouted from the kitchen, "Alright, be quick or you'll miss breakfast."

She ignored him as she shut the door and turned on the water, stripping down and pausing before getting in to stare at her phone where she had set it on the bathroom sink. She bit her lip, contemplating whether or not she should do it, then shrugged. _'What the hell. I already sent her that picture. What more could I possibly do?'_

So she picked up her phone, and typed _'Good morning. How are you?'_ She stared at the send button for a good thirty seconds before she closed her eyes and pressed it. She then quickly put her phone on silent and got in the shower, knowing she wouldn't be able to concentrate if she knew her text tone could go off at any moment.

Meanwhile, at Rapunzel's apartment, Anna was freaking out. She had awoken about ten minutes ago to a text from a hidden number. It read: _'My dearest Anna. I deeply apologize for my father's rash decision. He claims that you have no wish to marry me, but I simply refuse to believe that. He has never been one to give in, and he is the one who taught me that a Westergard always wins. Good day, Anna. We shall see each other again. Love, Hans.'_

Anna immediately woke Rapunzel and showed her the text and she grew concerned. "You should definitely keep that text, Anna, in case you need to like get a restraining order or something. And you should definitely stay here for a few more days. I don't know if this dude would try anything creepy, but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Anna agreed wholeheartedly. "Just let me call my parents," she said after she calmed down a little bit. "I probably won't tell them about the text because they would just give me some speech about their reputation, but I should at least let them know that I'm gonna be here for a few more days."

She walked into the living room, dialing her mother's phone number and hoping that she was a little less upset than she had been last night. It rang four times before her mother finally answered. "Hello, Anna. It's nice to hear from you this morning. I wasn't really expecting to hear from you for a few more days, honestly. I take it this means you've reached a decision about what I said last night."

Anna sighed in annoyance, and rubbed her forehead. _'It is way too early for this nonsense, mother,'_ Anna thought.

"No, mother, I have not. I merely wanted to let you know that I wouldn't be home for a few more days, which is apparently unnecessary because you already assumed that I wouldn't be. Why would you assume that? You only told me to go out for the night, and I said I would probably only be out for the night. I think that's kind of rude. Oh, but I'm not trying to start something, I was just…rambling. You know how I get sometimes…Sorry." Anna almost said more, but decided against it. Her mother never like her rambling.

"Oh, Anna, I thought you had outgrown that silly little quirk. You should really work on it, it's so unladylike. You should really think more about your reputation sometimes. Even Hans said that you rambled during your date. Honestly, dear, you should take better care to act like a lady in front of such important people as the Westergards."

"Thank you, mother," Anna all but spat. She was trying really hard not to start yelling, because a shouting match with her mother was not on her list of things to do today. "Well, I just called to tell you that I won't be home for a few days, and I told you. So, goodbye."

She screamed and threw her phone at the couch where it landed safely on the cushions. At the sound of her scream, Rapunzel stepped out of the bedroom with a concerned look on her face. "You alright, Anna? I take it your conversation with your mother went about as well as expected."

Anna just groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She sighed and turned to her best friend, and said, "Punzie, were you serious last night about letting me stay here? I'm not sure how much longer I can take my parent's crap…"

Rapunzel rushed over and wrapped Anna up in a tight hug. "Oh, of course I was serious, hon. You are absolutely welcome to stay here for as long as you need to."

Anna relaxed into the hug, already feeling more at home here than she ever had in her own house. "Thanks, Punzie. I don't know where I would be without you. Well, I would be at my house, probably just accepting whatever my parents said. I would probably have ended up marrying Hans and having his kids, and he probably has some really pretentious house. My life really would suck without you, Punz."

Rapunzel sighed and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and laughed. "I know, I'm amazing. You should probably start praising me now. And you should also go retrieve your phone from my couch before my couch eats it. You remember what happened to the remote for my last TV?"

Anna laughed as she went to retrieve her phone. "Yeah, I still think that you purposely threw it out while I wasn't looking. I mean, come on, Punzie, do you really expect me to believe your couch actually eats things?"

Rapunzel threw her hands up and said, "Hey, if you don't want to believe me, that's your choice, but don't come to me when you lose something in there and can't find it."

Anna picked up her phone and was about to give a snarky retort, when her phone buzzed in her hand. Her eyes lit up and she nearly started jumping up and down when she saw that it was Elsa. But when she unlocked her phone, her heart skipped a beat. She had several texts from Elsa, all from last night, including one picture message. She had passed out pretty quickly after they started drinking, so she hadn't seen them last night.

The first message just said _'Hey ;)'_ and was sent right after they had passed out.

The second was sent just a few minutes after that and said, _'You're very pretty ;P.'_

The third one was sent about half an hour later, and was accompanied by the picture message. It read, _'Maybe this will get your attention, cutie pie.'_ The attached picture, though, is what had Anna frozen in shock and slight arousal. It featured Elsa without a shirt, her hair down out of its bun and messily hanging around her shoulders. She was smirking up into the camera with an expression that said that she totally owned how attractive she was, and she knew how to use it.

Rapunzel had noticed her best friend's face go from shock to awe to arousal in the span of about two seconds, and now her curiosity was piqued. She moved behind Anna and looked over her shoulder at the picture and her eyes nearly fell out of her skull. "Damn, Anna, you scored big! You were not exaggerating with this girl. I'm not even gay and I'd probably do her!"

Anna jerked back, pulled out of her stupor by the blonde's outburst. She quickly scrolled down to the next message to get that picture off of her screen, and saw that it was from Kristoff. He was informing her that Elsa was very drunk and that he had confiscated her phone before she could embarrass herself any further. _'Darn,'_ thought Anna. _'What I wouldn't give to see what else she had in store for me.'_

She then turned back to her best friend, trying to calm herself after what that picture had done to her. "A-anyways, Punzie, I need to shower, I feel pretty gross after last night."

She started to make her way towards the bathroom when she heard Rapunzel tease her, saying, "Yeah, sure. You just wanna be alone with that picture of Elsa. Should I listen to some music so I don't hear anything?"

Anna just flipped her off as she walked into the bathroom, but right before she shut the door she yelled back, "For the record, I know I wasn't exaggerating and you don't have to tell me that you'd do her, you know why?"

Rapunzel glared at Anna, who was peeking out of the cracked bathroom door with a shit-eating grin on her face. She started moving slowly towards the door as she said, "Don't you dare, Anna."

Her voice sounded mad, but she couldn't but smile, and Anna continued, "Cuz you're a slut."

And right as Anna slammed the door shut and locked it, she heard Rapunzel smack into the other side of it and shout, "You have to come out of there eventually, you prude! And if you're gonna masturbate, do it before you shower!"

Anna blushed as she walked away. She totally hadn't even planned on it, she really just wanted a shower. Yesterday had been so weird and this morning was crazy already. She really just needed a minute to relax and process everything that had happened. _'Did all of that really happen yesterday? First Hans and his doucebaggery, then the insanity at the ice cream parlor with Elsa and Kristoff was just totally surreal. How did they not just call the police or ask me to leave? Those people are way too trusting of strangers. Or maybe they just like you, Anna. Duh. Elsa was clearly checking me out as soon as I walked in. Gods, she is just the cutest, especially when she blushes. I can only imagine how red her face was during our phone call last night, and when she woke up this morning and checked her phone. I wonder if she's alright. She's probably gonna freak out big time when she wakes up. Maybe I should call her or something, let her know it's totally cool? Yeah, that won't seem creepy at all. 'Hey, how was your day, don't worry about last night, I totally don't care if you send me half naked pictures of yourself.' That's like, Stalkerville, population: Anna. Maybe I should just text her, be casual about it. Don't bring up the picture if she doesn't. You've got this, Anna.'_

She went to pick up her phone with the intention of texting Elsa, but as soon as she unlocked it, a new text from Elsa appeared. It said, _'Good morning. How are you?'_ Anna quickly typed out a response before stripping and stepping into the shower, amazed at how much the blonde girl from the ice cream shop was already surprising her. She assumed she would have to take the lead on most things from what Kristoff had told her, but so far, she had been the one that was asked out, and Elsa texted her first this morning.

As the hot water cascaded down her back, Anna couldn't help but think to herself, _'Is this girl really as closed off as Kristoff said she was? And if she is, why is she opening up to me? What makes me so special?'_

Back in, Kristoff's apartment, Elsa and Kristoff were just finishing breakfast. Elsa had received Anna's reply about having some kind of shopping plans with her best friend. The details were very uncertain, but Elsa couldn't help but smile as she imagined the redhead rambling on about it. Kristoff noticed it and nudged Elsa gently. "Earth to Elsa. I asked if you wanted any more coffee."

Elsa looked up and saw him smiling at her, holding the coffee pot. "Yes, thank you. Sorry, I'm just distracted." She blushed as she looked back down at her phone.

Kristoff shrugged as he poured them both another cup, and said, "No worries, Elsa. I'm just glad you're trying with this girl. And I'm not trying to tease you or anything here. I am genuinely happy that you are putting yourself out there. And even if nothing else comes of it, you've made a new friend, and I can tell you really enjoy talking to her, so seriously, don't worry about it. You're allowed to talk to your new friend. I'll make sure to contain my jealousy."

Elsa's head snapped up and she had a worried expression on her face, like she was afraid Kristoff was actually jealous of her talking to Anna, but when she saw the smile on his face, she realized he was only joking and she calmed down. She sighed and pushed her wet hair back out of her face. "Thank you, Kris, for making me talk to her. She is really fun to talk to, and she seems genuinely interested in me, plus she is really very cute. And, for some reason, it isn't as hard to talk to her as it is with other girls. I just seem to think I can trust her, which is crazy considering we just met, but I just find myself calling her, asking her out on a date, sending half naked pictures of myself, and yet I still want to open up to her more. I would definitely like her to be my girlfriend, but I can't just rush in to something like that, you know?"

Kristoff was surprised to see Elsa honestly feeling something for this girl, but he knew he had to play this carefully, for her sake and for Anna's. "I get it. Rushing into a relationship is definitely not a good idea, I agree with you there. And she does seem honest and trustworthy, just make sure you don't open up too fast, Els. I want you to be happy, and to make a new friend and possibly eventually a lover, but I also don't want you to get hurt. Always remember not to be afraid of expressing your feelings, but make sure you keep your own needs in mind, because I know you, Elsa. I don't want you to try to be everything for this girl and lose yourself in the process."

Elsa just blinked as she tried to absorb everything he had just said. He reached up to scratch the back of his neck and laughed. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to get all weirdly deep on you like that, I thought I'd have more time before you trusted her this much. I forgot you're an all or nothing kind of girl. In any case, take some time to think over what I said, and I'm gonna go take a shower. And I really am genuinely happy for you."

With that, he got up, and put his plate in the sink before walking out of the kitchen. _'Don't lose yourself trying to be something you're not for someone else. It almost seems like he was talking about Aunt Ingrid as well. I should really stop lying to her, and to myself. I can never be happy with a man. I've tried it, and it just felt wrong. But everything with Anna feels right, even if I just met her yesterday.'_ She sighed, getting up to clean off her own plate. _'Maybe the time to stand up to Aunt Ingrid is coming soon, but I'll need to give it time. I'll need to figure out how to run everything before she leaves. But Kristoff is right, it's my store, and it's my life. If she can't see that, then, as much as it will hurt to lose another family member, it will hurt even more to live a lie for the rest of my life. It's time to stop concealing, and start feeling.'_


End file.
